Installing materials such as dry wall in a location typically includes making a number of measurements and cutting the dry wall to fit into a location based on the measurements made. Movement during the measurement phase and the cutting phase may be frequent in significant drywall installation jobs. While a marking device may be used to mark a desired measurement and a tool such as razor blade or other sharp object may be used to cut the drywall, the drywall may also be cut on an initial pass without marking to increase speed. Simultaneously cutting and measuring the drywall is facilitated by sliding an extending tape measure along the drywall while cutting. Specifically, when an installer is cutting the dry wall at a measured distance, the dry wall installer may be holding the tape measure in place in one hand and may be cutting or making the measured line with the opposing hand. During such an operation the drywall installer pinches the tape measure at the desired extended length with one hand. The fingers pinching the tape measure at the desired extended length slide along an edge of the drywall as the cutting tool slides with the front end of the measuring tape on a surface of the drywall to cut the drywall to the desired length. The edge of the drywall along which the pinched measuring tape slides may be uncut and papered or may be previously cut, having an exposed abrasive edge. In either case, pressure applied from holding the tape measure at the desired length while sliding the tape to cut and/or mark the drywall results in the pinched fingers being rubbed against the drywall edge. The rubbing may cause finger cuts to occur as the pinching fingers traverse or pass against the side of the drywall or other material being measured and/or cut, particularly upon repeated passes along the material edge.